


My Diamond Back

by BrecksxRainbowxWrites



Category: Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrecksxRainbowxWrites/pseuds/BrecksxRainbowxWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene intends to get her diamond back. Even though Mary has it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Diamond Back

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sherlock Holmes or the characters within.  
> This is my first shot at a Irene x Mary.  
> I hope I don't fail.  
> Thank you!

"Wait! That's mi-"  
"It'll go to better use, my pet."

It was her damn diamond and she wanted it back. She sat there, watching Mary Mortsan, soon to be Mary Watson, flaunting it to her friends and she grit her teeth with anger. "Mine." She mumbled before she saw Mary returning home. The brunette, her curls hidden under one of Sherlock's hats- She was a great thief, hurried after Mary and slid inside of the door before it shut. Mary was none the wiser.

The blonde didn't seem to notice anything as she moved up the stairs, letting her soft curls out, while Irene followed silently and stealthily. She didn't expect to get caught when the other woman was too busy humming. She turned into the closet and Irene moved into her bedroom, knowing that was the next step.

Irene was still adjusting to the men's suit she wore and she tore off the cleverly false moustache and gasped softly before stepping into the closet and only leaving it open a crack. She saw Mary return and glared at the flash of the diamond. "Mine." She grumble but then covered her mouth and just watched as Mary undressed herself.

"Hmm, Watson has good tastes…" She thought as Mary's body became completely exposed. She then moved out of the closet and caused Mary to gasp. "Don't be alarmed ma'am." She said and took off her hat and coat quickly, letting her curls come undone and drop around her shoulders. "I am Irene Adler and I believe Sherlock Holmes or Dr. James Watson gave you that ring, correct?" She asked but Mary scrambled and only grabbed the coat that Irene had been wearing and wrapped it around herself before looking at the ring "My husband to be gave it to me." she said and then covered it.

"Watson. Holmes gave it to Watson to give to you. Now he's involved you. Look, that diamond is mine. Actually it's very dear to me and Holmes knew I would do anything to get it back which is probably why he didn't keep it. But I will honestly do anything to get that diamond back." Irene explained before then taking off the vest and tie, showing a sliming button up shirt and her more feminine curves.

Mary looked down at the ring and then shook her head "I do not think so. My fiancée proposed with this ring." She said and then turned but Irene was there in a moment, locking the door and pressing her against it. She turned her so they where face to face and then she sighed slightly "See, I have to have my diamond back. It's a family heirloom." She said with a charming smile before bringing herself closer to Mary.

Mary's eyes grew wide as she looked into Irene's bright and determined eyes, the woman meant it when she said she would do anything for the ring back but she pursed her lips before smirking and pushing forward to Miss. Adler, knowing she could test it. Irene then pressed her body full against Mary's and kissed her deeply, knowing she was curious to see how those full pouty lips felt but also thinking up the sudden distraction.

She ran her hands slowly up and down Mary's bare arms before holding her hands, kissing her deeply and then feeling Mary give into the kiss and slant slightly, making it easier to be kissed deeper. Irene's tongue slid into her mouth and started to wrestle with Mary's tongue but her fingers where running through Mary's fingers, slowly slipping the ring off. She pressed their bodies tighter together and caused Mary to gasp in the kiss and she took the ring all the way off. She moved slowly and slipped it into her own pocket before pulling back, grabbing her hat and the coat from around Mary, planting a firm kiss on her lips and smiling "Goodbye my dear." she breathed, winked, and was gone.


End file.
